Shirou Astaroth
Shirou Astaroth is the main charater in new upcoming High School DxD fanfiction story on wattpad call The Astaroth's Dragon Heir. A side note by the author : This new fanfiction will have crossovers with Fate/Stay Night, Akame ga Kill, Faily Tail, and Fate/Zero. Apperance Shirou is an young man with a nice fitted body, having a little muscular in his body. He has dark green hair with white under streaks and scarlet eyes. His usual attire at school is that academic uniform of Kuoh. It has been know that Shirou wears different choose of clothes, having blue jeans and simple t-shirt. The most he usually wore is a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a nice greay over coatt with white fur on the sides. Personaltiy Shirou has both a caring side towards friends and family. He has an iron class will to fight and never give up. Like his father, he loves to build thing and loves to work with his father on projects. Like his mother, he loves to see human natures is and learn more to be human. He cares deeply for his parents and sisters. He sometimes spoils his sisters, but not as often. He is greatly attached to his family, lovers, and girlfriends, and will go to great lengths to protect them. He believes he must protect everyone he can. History Shirou is the same age has Rias and Sona and is the older twin brother of Riara. The four of them had a great childhood life with one another and trust one of another to be faithful to the other. While having nice childhood life, Shirou always will spend time with his father and built projects with him and with his mother on leaning to be human. Even playing with his little sisters and teaching magic and been known to be a great older brother figure to all. While growing up, he became great friends with Serafall, thus had a lot of times with one anotherby watching amines, talking to each other, and having fun. Power and Abilities Immense Demonic Powers - Due to being the son of One of the Great Satans and a High-level magician. He was born with a vast amount of demonic and magic powers, making it easy for him to do magic with wasting energy. Strength - Even without the power of his armor, Shirou is skilled of marking a number on his foes, having major damage. Endurance - Shirou's endurance can withstand holy magic or high level magic. Speed - Shirou's speed is faster then the normal eye can see, leaving behind afterimages. Flight: Being a devil, he is capable of flight with devil wings or silver dragon-like wings. Equipment The Demon Armor: Incursio is an Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel and later on having to bind some of Ophis's power to created from the flesh of the Dragon that lived many years ago, Tyrant and later became a prototype for Grand Chariot. The Dragon's power with Ophis's power thus making the human Sacred Gear's power great that its flesh of the dragon is still alive within, giving the Sacred Gear the title of "Demon Dragon Armor". Due to its origins as the Dragon Tyrant and having the power of Ophis with inside of the Sacred Gear, Incursio possesses an aptitude for adaptation and evolution. Aside from its standard capabilities, it continues to evolve as the result of battles against several opponents, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on. Balance Breaker: Is first class of the dragons full power and thuse making a full body-armor, Incursio has a near-indestructible defense with the only thing able to pierce it being other human made Sacred Gear. The armor also greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. When useing Balance Breaker, Shirou is able to wield a long spear or halberd-like weapon called "Neuntote", which can cut through anything with ease. Adaptation and Evolution Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Shirou inherited Incursio, the Sacred Gear went through an evolution to adapt to his fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky than it was previously to fit his agile form. Shirou can feel Ophis's power running through his vines and sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. A big draw back, is a imminent threat for those users who managed to draw out the second evolution. To be revived, that the inner dragon mixed with a God goddess starts to overpower the user and transforms into its former dragon form with whatever traits the user decided to have. Is has been pointed out that Shirou has not reach towards the second evolution yet. the Abilty for the user to do in Balance Break form is the ability to turn the user invisible for a certain amount of time, depending on the skill of the user. As bit side note, their is a weakness of the invisibility is that while it masks the user visually from the naked eye, it does not hide their "presence", allowing skilled opponents (like Kuroka) to sense the user despite the invisibility. Facts Shirou's rival is sometimes Vali. Shirou has almost a full set in his peerage and has won four Rating Games. Lily and Riara are form another faniction and the work on making those two gose to who made them. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Dragon Category:Fanon Characters Category:BlueDragonEmperor